


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: D / s dynamic, Dirk just really likes his girlfriend, Dirxy, F/M, Kind of possessive Dirk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brief daddy kink, dirkroxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the love of your life, and you honestly can't get enough of how perfect she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

This should be illegal, it should be illegal to have a girlfriend so cute, so beautiful, so fucking perfect. Her flawless creamy brown skin to the curves that at times, have you on your knees worshiping her. Which you do often, because she's perfect. This woman deserves the world. And you're willing to give it to her. She's a blessing from God himself even though you don't really believe in him. She surely does, she's screaming his name every other night.

But that's besides the point.

There are times like these where you just really, love her. Well you always love her but... extra love. Yeah. That's a thing. You're bad at words, better with your hands. Which is what you're using to pin her hips to the mattress at the moment.

It didn't take the two of you long to get undress from your formal wear from earlier. Stupid banquet your brother dragged you into going to and you decided to bring Roxy along just because. Well you had plans of fingering her in the limo but your brother beat you to it. Er, bringing someone to the limo, not fingering your girlfriend.

Girlfriend, yeah. You two are dating, it's been two years, three months and four days, sixteen hours, 34 minutes, 2...3...4..5 seconds.. fuck. It doesn't matter. Or at least that's what she tells you. But you, a humanized clock, for some reason has to know how many minutes it’s been since you swallowed your pride and asked her out that one day you two both caught the flu and her mom had ran out to get more chicken noodle soup and you two ended up making out on her bed, sharing your disgusting germy mouths. And she ended up coughing in your mouth which is fucking disgusting but it’s Roxy so you suck it up because goddamn do you still love that woman to the moon and back. You forgave her, mostly. You still bring it up from time to time just to tease her but that's just playful banter between you two.

Anyways, you eventually persuaded your brother to let you take an Uber home. In where you two made out almost the entire ride, (sorry Uber driver, you ended up giving him an $100 tip) and you gave her a hickie on top of her right breast and she's still whining about it now despite you going down on her.

Which you are doing currently. Well, you're in the process of it. Fucking stupid stockings and it’s dumbass garter strap and you may be an engineer but fuck are these complicated. And she eventually has to sit up and give you a hand and you feel your face flush several tones of red because good going. Best boyfriend, 10/10 would bang. Or at least that's what she tells you, which helps your self esteem issues a little. Well, a lot. Especially when you're having an off day and blowjobs don't help, (even if they are greatly appreciated) and you can’t find it in yourself to get out of bed or step away from your computer. The sweet tone of her voice and the way her nails rake along your neck and collarbones has this soothing effect strong enough to put you back in the 'I may be 20 but I'm going places' mentality. You love her, and appreciate everything she does for you. And you do your best to reciprocate the same feelings and efforts.

Back to going down on her. With her stockings off, you're met head and head with your arch enemy: her panties. You and her panties have fought some battles against each other. Like that one time you two had sex in your brother's lake cabin and your dick got suck in a hole in them and you couldn't pull it out. You really don't know how it happened, all you know is that you had a red ring on your dick for a week and Roxy kept on calling your dick bull's eye and your sex drive plummeted like that one famous blimp you never cared to remember it's name because of how fucking stupid it was. Or that one time you tried to give Roxy a spanking and it kept on sliding off your fingers and covering the exposed skin you were trying to hit. You ended up tearing them off her but that’s besides the point. You still won, something you would flex and kiss your muscles over.

Your fingers find the waistband easily, not wasting any time as you quickly pull them down. "Already wet huh? How long have you been waiting to be touched?" You don’t realize that you completely stopped talking ever since the whole garter incident. Jesus, you hope you didn't space out. You turn your attention to her face, still a bit flushed red from your grinding session from a few minutes ago.

"A bit sir." Her voice comes out in a quiet whisper, she looks annoyed. You should probably get to it.

You don't drag on the foreplay by kissing up her thighs and calling her queen and goddess and other pet-names. She'll probably have your head on a stick if you even tried it. Also, your dick is starting to hurt despite how hard you press it against her- your mattress. You forgot you lived here too and- okay. That's a hand in your hair guiding you closer. That's enough thinking for one night.

You move to gently take a hold of her hand as you move to run your tongue along her labia. A hand coming up to part her folds as he slowly slipped a finger into her entrance. Earning a soft groan from her along with a buck of her hips. You easily pin her down with your free hand, tutting. 

"Getting needy aren't we? Darlin' I've hardly touched you." You chuckle quietly to yourself, moving to give her clit a quick lick before wrapping your lips around the bud, giving it a gentle suck. Moving your hand slowly, having had added a second finger to the mix while talking. Curling them slightly attempting to find her g-spot. 

And her noises are angelic once you do, you can't get enough of them. You have a few recordings of her just moaning for you along with a few videos of your bedroom life on your iPod. That may sound weird but sometimes your brother drags you to stupid vacations and regular porn just doesn't work anymore. You feel her thighs rest on your shoulders, muffling your ears, (upset Dirk sounds) slightly as work your magic. It doesn't take long for her to be pulling hard at your hair and moaning your name loud enough for the neighbors to start banging on the wall, asking for permission to come. Which you allow easily, your amber eyes locking down with her own magenta ones as you remove your fingers and replace them with your tongue. God, you could never get over how amazing she taste and how you prefer this as your midnight snack than a cold slice of pizza.

And you really like cold slices of pizza.

You give her some time to calm down from her high, sucking your fingers clean because you were raised never to waste. Moving to hover over her, a smirk pulling at your lips. 

"How'd that feel?" A few pecks to her lips, earning that giggle you could never get enough of. God she's so cute.

"Pretty fucking good actually. Not that it isn't other times just, fuck." You end up silencing her with another kiss, brushing her curls away from her face. 

"Up for round two?"

"Yes sir!"

"Daddy?"

"Not tonight sweetie. And you're wearing a suit!"

"Daddies wear suits... sometimes." Shut up Dirk.

Another bubble of laughter escapes from those beautiful lips of hers. The maroon lipstick smudged all over the sides of her mouth and chin. That's mostly your fault. And you'll take full blame. But god damn is she fucking cute and you just. Love her so much- god Dirk stop being so sappy for one minute. Your dick is so hard it fucking hurts and you kind of really want to cry right now. Because your dick hurts, and you're a big man baby.

You quickly strip yourself to your briefs, not caring about how wrinkled your suit will be in the morning. You have the money to get it pressed. Your erection straining against your briefs and your girlfriend. Your fucking girlfriend, the one you love with all your being and you have plans of asking to marry after college, sits up and gives it a squeeze.

You swear the noise that just came out of your mouth is not fucking human.

God, fuck that hurt, but good hurt. You reach into your bedside table and grab a bottle of lube, pouring some onto your girth so that you wouldn't hurt her. You may have sex often but you still make sure she's wet enough and nothing is ever making her uncomfortable. Which is something, a decent boyfriend like yourself is good at. Once you’re lubricated, wasting no time urging her onto her back and quickly pushing your cock into her tight cunt and fuck. Yeah that was a voice crack. Dirk Strider, a 20 year old man just had a voice crack during sex. Amazing. Thankfully she was too caught up in moaning herself to notice or didn't care enough to comment on it. God bless this woman.

Your thrust are slow at first, making sure to tease her. Your thumb ghosting over her clit. You are in charge today and honestly, you're kind of upset that you don't hear any begging.

She got the hint after two minutes and you still haven't picked up the past, starting to mix in a few pleads with her moans and whimpers. Which you settle for, finally giving her clit some attention as you pick up the pace. Your free hand moving to pin her own pair above her head. Leaning down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me how good I'm making you feel, moan for me like the slut you are." Your voice is hoarse, pausing in between words to let out a grunt as you press into her harder. Appreciating how she bends around you, not too tight but tight enough to aid you in your release.

Your girlfriend has a perfect pussy.

God damn.

"God, feels fucking good, so good. Nn, fucking love you Dirk. Gettin' close." You love how she sounds when she's all pouty and needy. And show she looks, curls pressed against the mattress. Her lips parted slightly as she moans and whimpers and says your name. Fuck, your name of her lips reminds you of your favorite song that you never get got tired of. You'll never get tired of her, she's just so, fucking perfect.

"Ah huh- that's it. Moan for me slut. Fuck I'm close." You didn't notice the sensation in your abdomen until now. You sit up, resting your hands on her hips as you increase your speed. Fucking her hard and fast just how you both like it.

Nice guys finish last is definitely not the case here. You come with a hiss of her name, pulling out slightly as your seed coats the inside of her thighs. Collapsing on her, breathing hard into the curve of her neck. You feel a few stray hairs cling to your forehead, which you'd wipe off but your whole body is jelly right now. Good sex, very good sex.

You roll off her after a moment, sitting up against the headboard and pulling her into your lap. Your hand moving to her sex, running a few fingers down her slit. "Sorry I couldn't get you off by.. you know." You apologize, a bit of red tinting your cheeks. Which she laughs at before tilting her head up slightly to press her lips against your own for a chaste kiss.

"You know I don't min-d." Your hand never stopped, two fingers already in her entrance, your thumb rubbing along her clit.

It doesn't take long to get her off. With your mouth on her neck and your fingers in her cunt the combination is flawless, works every time. And fuck do you love fingering her. Her moans making your ears ring slightly, which you also don't mind. You've grown use to it. 

You take her wrists in your hands, kissing the skin, admiring how it’s slowly starting to bruise. "You're so beautiful RoLal, can't get enough of you." In reply she hums, eyes drifting closed as she rests on you. 

"Sleepy.." She slurs, tucking her head in the crook of your neck. Fuck she's cute. You let a goofy smile slip, reaching into the bedside table to grab a few baby wipes to clean her. Aftercare is important and honestly your favorite part of sex. Maybe because the way her words slur together because she's half asleep, or how she looks like she's practically glowing in the dim light. God you love her so much and she's just.

Perfect.


End file.
